Portland Human Resistance
Portland Human Resistance is a group of humans who are looking to break free of the vampires' slavery and oppressive ways. This resistance was formed after The Rising with a singular goal in mind, fight against the Vampires and eliminate the dangerous species entirely. Season One Campbell, the leader of the Resistance is trying to rile up his followers to take action against the vampires. In fact, they should strike First National Bank, where all the weapons and blades have been stashed. However, his followers don't seem to have much faith in the plan as the bank is too well-guarded, the only member willing to follow through is Sheema, who claims that she might know another way into the building. Later, Sheema has managed to infiltrate Rebecca's lair, managing to steal a set of blueprints. Unfortunately, Rebecca catches her before she can make her getaway, though Sheema is shocked when the lady vampire actually lets her go. Sheema takes the blueprints to the Portland Resistance, where it's revealed that the First National Bank that contains a stockade of weapons can be infiltrated via an underground tunnel system. During a mission, Campbell, Quaid and a few other members of the Resistance have infiltrated the abandoned bank where a supply of weapons are supposedly being held. Quaid enters first but she does not return, It ends up being a trap as they're ambushed by vampires, after which Campbell accuses Sheema of being a traitor, as she should've warned them that Rebecca willingly gave her the blueprints to the bank. Just then, Rebecca attacks, demanding the location of someone named 'Taka.' She kills Campbell and the rest of the group and tells Sheema that she will now lead her to the other members of the Resistance. Believed to be dead, it is soon revealed that Quaid is in fact alive, Rebecca and Dr. Sholomenko bring her back to the camp. Sholomenko shouts out that they have traitors amongst them, but many of them have recently been captured thanks to Quaid. Rebecca says that she's an example, cooperate and live or resist and die, then setting Quaid free. Quaid never told the vampires anything, saying they won't believe her, but Rebecca disagrees, she can already see the betrayal in their faces. The Resistance has taken Quaid back to their headquarters and tied her to a chair, demanding to know what she told them, Taka questions her as she insist that she would never betray the Resistance, ultimately, he doesn't believe her, killing Quaid as the Resistance has no use for traitors. Notable Members * Campbell (leader) † * Taka (leader) † * Sheema (formerly) † * Flesh * Quaid † * Gorman Jones † * Brendan † * Lucky † * Unnamed members † Trivia *Despite their main goal of eradicating the vampire species, the Resistance has recently been known to work with vampires in order to achieve a common goal. **Taka formed a secret alliance with Rebecca. He would later form a secondary alliance with Dmitri. Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:The Resistance